


Témoin au procès

by AndersAndrew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bromance, Lies, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER Episode 3 S2 : Les paroles d'Hannibal sont du poison, et même quand il le défend, Will sait qu'il ment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Témoin au procès

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Témoin au procès  
> Fandom : Hannibal (série tv)  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : angst et (b)romance malsaine  
> Personnages : Hannibal->Will  
> Nombre de mots : 249  
> Commentaires : SPOILER Saison 2 Episode 3. Ecrit sur le thème "complot"

Les paroles d'Hannibal étaient du poison. Chacun des mots qu'il prononçait pour sa défense s'infiltrait dans l'oreille de Will pour essayer de le convaincre de son innocence – alors que ce n'était même pas son procès.

Mais Will avait déjà condamné le coupable. Et puisque personne ne croyait à sa théorie du complot, il était donc seul juge et unique témoin de l'affaire qui se jouait entre deux.

Pourtant, si toute la physionomie d'Hannibal affichait son impassibilité, si sa voix demeurait neutre malgré la chaleur de ses propos, c'était ses yeux qui pour Will reflétaient le mieux un mensonge qui avait vécu : celui d'un amour pur et sincère. Pas l'amour tel que l'entendent les personnes du commun. Pas celui présent dans un couple ou une paire d'amis très proches.

L'amour d'Hannibal, comme le reste, était trompeur, dangereux, mortel. L'amour d'Hannibal rongeait aussi bien qu'un acide, était aussi froid que l'acier d'un couteau sous la gorge.

L'amour d'Hannibal pour Will était égoïste, avide, sans limites que la morale ou les bonnes mœurs pourraient réprimer, car le psychiatre avait depuis longtemps aboli ces frontières pour ne se soucier que des siennes, qui, comme de bien entendu, étaient aussi distordues que lui.

Durant le procès, Hannibal le défendit avec une certaine conviction. Tout autre que Will s'y était laissé prendre : cet homme impavide au costume sur mesure s'exprimant de façon élégante était empli de bienveillance à son égard.

 

Ce que Will voyait était un monstre noir à tête de cerf.


End file.
